Description: The Statistics Core provides the OSUEHS Center researchers with statistical analyses. This Core is staffed by those in the OSU Department of Statistics. This Core gives workshops in statistical design and analysis. Future plans call for teaching additional short courses in statistics and in the use of statistical software.